


Of dragons, gods and...green rage monsters?

by xXFrostFireXx



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrostFireXx/pseuds/xXFrostFireXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a Khajiit from Skyrim is suddenly thrown into the world of the Avengers? Obviously nothing good can come from that given her infamous reputation in Skyrim. Of course being deaf is not going to help her situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of dragons, gods and...green rage monsters?

/ _Your time of evil has met its end, Alduin._ / Aurida glared as she watched the large black dragon flying above her, unable to hear the roar it let out when it opened its mouth. The young Khajiit tightly gripped her Nordic swords as she readied herself to attack. She was not going to waste her arrows on Alduin unless she was out of options. The sky quickly became dark as meteors began to fall, striking the ground around Aurida as she did her best to dodge the large rocks.

If she were to defeat Alduin she had to ground him to do so, which is what she intended to do. As soon as the dragon flew close enough Aurida used the Dragonrend shout, directly hitting Alduin as it forced him to land, causing him to slam down with a tremendous force that shook the ground. This gave Aurida the chance to attack as she ran towards the downed dragon, having to act quickly before Alduin could become airborne again.

He saw the Khajiit running towards him and growled. "How dare you hold the title of Dovahkiin! You are nothing more than a pitiful abomination that should be put out of its misery!" he roared, letting out a pillar of fire from his jaws right at the Dovakhiin.

Aurida barely had time to dodge the stream of fire, quickly tucking and rolling to the right to avoid being burned to ashes. The heat of the fire was intense and it even singed her fur and scales of her tail, causing her to wince from the burning pain she felt. She glared at Alduin and gave a snarl as she ran at him, swords raised as she moved around him and swung her blades at the dragon, the metal slashing at the dragon's leathery armored hide. Alduin barely flinched and gave a wicked chuckle before knocking Aurida back with one swift motion of his tail.

Needless to say it knocked the wind out of her as she landed a few feet away on her back, letting out a cough of pain. / _Damned dragon! I will kill you and make a nice chest plate with your hide!_ / She took the time to notice that her Dragonrend shout was beginning to wear off. The last thing she wanted was to give Alduin the advantage of flight to use against her. Aurida quickly stood up and sheathed her swords, readying herself to use the Dragonrend shout again.

Alduin noticed this as well and glared at the Khajiit, his red eyes watching her. He could tell she was about to use a shout, no doubt the same one she had used to force him to land. He reared his head and let out his Unrelenting Force shout just at the same time Aurida released her Dragonrend shout. Both shouts collided with each other, causing the ground to shake from the force of the collision.

Unfortunately it did not end there.

The aura from both shouts swirled around in the air until they became one, creating a small black dot in the center from the swirls of color. Both Aurida and Alduin stared at the small black dot in fascination, both questioning on what it was and why it was there. The dot soon began to grow with each second, the wind picking up as it was pulled towards the hole.

It was similar to a conjuration portal, but instead of something stepping out of the portal it seemed to be pulling everything towards it instead. Aurida took a few steps back as the pulling force from the portal slowly grew stronger and stronger as the portal continued to become bigger. The sky above became dark and cloudy as bolts of lightning struck the ground around the portal, making it larger and larger. Aurida took off running, seeking shelter behind a nice sized boulder as Alduin tried to fly away from the mysterious portal.

Unfortunately for the dragon it was too late for him as he was pulled towards the black swirling portal, the force stronger than him as he was slowly pulled into the portal, disappearing as he let out one final roar. However the portal did not stop there as everything around it was continued to be pulled in, including the boulder Aurida was hiding behind. Once that was gone the Khajiit was quickly pulled in, being lifted off the ground as she disappeared into complete darkness.

The portal then disappeared as if nothing had happened, leaving nothing behind.

*******

A sudden light pierced her vision as Aurida regained consciousness, feeling as though she had been asleep forever. She struggled to her feet, feeling a bit nauseous and woozy as she stood up. The Khajiit quickly checked over herself, making sure she had not lost any limbs from what ever she had been in. So far everything was okay and she still had her weapons and armor, although she caught a glimpse of her half-torn cowl of her Nightingale armor, making her growl. / _It'll take me forever to fix that._ /

She turned around.

Her attention was drawn to the blade of a golden scepter with a blue glowing orb in the center where the blade met with the hilt of the scepter. The blade was sharp and dangerously close to her chest just over her heart. The owner of the scepter was a man with a young face and black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a bright green and his clothes were green and black with a bit of gold in some areas. / _Is that armor? Very interesting design. I think I'll take that after I kill him._ /

Unfortunately he wasn't alone.

There were four others as well, one of them wore a black patch over his eye and didn't seem too happy of the man with the scepter, holding some type metal satchel in his hand that he seemed very protective of. Aurida was unsure of who was friend and who was foe, but her thoughts were interrupted when the man with the eye patch fell to the floor, dropping the metal satchel. Something about the satchel seemed important, she could feel it and she wanted to know what was hidden inside it.

Without hesitation the Khajiit kicked the man holding the scepter right in his chest before taking off, grabbing the satchel as she ran past it. Of course she did not get very far after feeling a sudden burst of pain in her back and in her leg, causing her to stumble and fall to the floor. Despite the immense pain she felt Aurida managed to get up and continue running, using her Whirlwind Sprint to distance herself with her attackers.

Only to be met with more enemies in front of her.

The next several seconds were absolute chaos.

Bullets whizzed past Aurida as she continued running, heading down a long concrete tunnel that hopefully would lead her out of this place. More pain erupted from her back and legs but she did not dare stop running. She did not have enough arrows to take out all of these enemies and whatever kind of weapons they were using outmatched her swords and daggers. Growling in frustration Aurida halted in the middle of the tunnel, raising her hand in front of her as she used what magic she knew to summon the skeletal horse known as Arvak. Without further hesitation Aurida quickly mounted Arvak and held on as the skeletal horse galloped out of the tunnel.

The tunnel itself seemed to stretch on forever as Arvak galloped fast until Aurida could finally see a way out of the tunnel, smiling and sighing in relief as they finally exited out into the night. But there was a problem. Aurida did not see any landmarks of Skyrim or any plant and wildlife that lived in Skyrim. / _Where am I?_ / It would be a question to answer later as Arvak continued to gallop through the barren land, his eyes and mane glowing brightly in the darkness of the night.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she glanced behind her in time to see a large explosion of the strange building she had been inside of. Her night vision was very helpful when she noticed a large and strange creature flying in the sky. / _Is that a dragon? Maybe the dragons are different here...where ever 'here' is._ / Her attention was drawn to the large creatures traveling on the ground, carrying several people, some that Aurida could recognize.

Steering Arvak in the opposite direction Aurida took the time to take a look at her new prize, her hands feeling the metal briefcase for a way to open it. Her claws traced the edges until they stopped near the handle, her eyes narrowing as she observed the locks on the case while grinning. / _Nothing the Skeleton Key can't open._ / Aurida reached into her satchel and felt around until her hand grabbed hold of the Skeleton Key, pulling it out as she went to work on picking the locks of the case.

It took a few minutes for the Khajiit to finally open the case, revealing a blue glowing square nestled in the center. / _This is definitely mine now._ / If there was anything Aurida enjoyed more in life it was stealing anything shiny or anything she deemed interesting, and this thing was certainly both. She could feel a strange source of power surging from the cube as she held it before putting it in her satchel. The Khajiit closed the metal briefcase and tossed it behind her, no longer needing it. / _Now to return home and rest. I could use some mead right about now._ /

Unfortunately for Aurida there would be no rest for her.

The vehicle that Loki resided in was following after Aurida, catching up very quickly.


	2. Of dragons, gods and...green rage monsters? Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurida finds herself presented with an option to either help Loki or be stuck on Earth forever with no way of going back to Skyrim.

Least to say the last thirty minutes were a blank for Aurida as she awoke from her slumber. How this had even happened she had no knowledge of, but the man staring at her remembered everything very clearly. Loki had ended the chase with a single blast from his scepter, which had caused the skeletal horse to go flying into the air along with its rider. The only thing strange that happened was the skeletal horse had disappeared while airborne, leaving only the rider when she fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her back. Upon landing on the ground her head made impact with a nice-sized rock that rendered her unconscious, which gave Loki and his mind-controlled slaves enough time to get her in the vehicle and drive off.

On their long drive Loki had been curious of this strange thief and removed Aurida's cowl that kept her face covered, hidden from everyone's eyes while leaving her own eyes the only thing they could see while wearing her cowl. After removing her cowl Loki was left speechless from the sight before him, unable to find the words to describe the unconscious thief. He had thought this stranger was human but her appearance had proved him wrong.

Instead of a staring at a human face Loki was met with a abnormal face that could only be described as an abomination. Nothing more than a freak-of-nature. The face was that of a cat, what kind of cat he wasn't sure but then again did not care. However that wasn't the disturbing part. The more disturbing part was that this cat also had horns and bony protrusions of thick spikes around its eyes, ears and head.

"What in Odin's name is this creature?" he muttered while examining Aurida.

Upon closer inspection Loki noticed visible signs of dark green colored scales on the Khajiit's face. Most of the scales were around the muzzle while some were around the eyes and on the neck. Some of the teeth were protruding from the cat's mouth, but the teeth were not feline. His eyes scanned around the ears again, taking notice of how the horns circled around the ears so neatly while leaving space between each spiral.

He wanted to see more as he noticed the spikes on the cat's head continued down to her back. When he reached behind the cat's head to pull the cowl further down that is when Aurida finally awoke. She noticed his arm beside her head, feeling his hand gripping her cowl and gave a snarl, causing him to let go immediately and move away. Her light blue eyes which held a mixture of a golden orange that encircled the lizard-like pupil glared at Loki with a deep hatred.

"I mean you no harm." he spoke calmly, not wanting to further upset the cat.

Aurida's snarl ceased as she tilted her head when Loki spoke. She sat up just a bit and reached into her satchel, her arm disappearing into the small leather bag up to her elbow as she felt around in it. Loki stared in amazement while Aurida searched through her satchel before she finally withdrew her arm, holding a dark red leather book that was no bigger than her hand. Attached to the book by a small piece of thick rope was a quill and ink well.

Opening the book and lightly dabbing the quill in the ink, Aurida began to write something in the book. Loki couldn't see what she was writing so he patiently waited until she was finished. Although when she finished writing Aurida tossed threw book at Loki, which hit him square in the chest, causing him to smile a little. "I can't hear you, stupid mage. I'm deaf if you couldn't tell by the horns protruding out of my ears." he read aloud.

It amused him that she saw him as a mage, mainly because of his scepter, but he could already see the problem they would have with communicating. / _I'll have to fix that._ / He handed the book back to Aurida, which she then proceeded to return it back in her satchel, giving Loki the perfect opportunity to react. He raised his scepter, the blade lightly touching the center of her forehead as a wave of power coursed through the blade and entered Aurida's head.

She immediately grabbed her head as Loki swiftly pulled the scepter away, waiting for its power to fully take effect. The pain Aurida felt was intense and made her cringe as she dug the metal tips of her gloves into her head, causing herself to bleed. Once the pain went away she gave a sigh of relief before growling at Loki threateningly. She could kill him right here and now, then escape this contraption without having to fight his followers.

" _This mage will die by my hand and his scepter will be mine._ " she thought aloud without realizing it.

"I'm sorry but this scepter belongs to me and you would be dead before you can make your first move." Loki replied as if he was having a simple conversation.

" _Wait...I heard him...and I can hear myself..._ " Aurida muttered. " _But...how is-_ " she shook her head. " _No, this is not possible!._ "

Loki leaned back to get comfortable as he explained. "It is possible. My scepter gave you the ability to hear and speak using your thoughts." he said. "You can still think without letting others hear of course. I only figured it would be easier for both of us to have a little discussion."

She almost didn't care what he was saying as she listened to the wind blowing and the rumbling noise of the vehicle's engine. " _What discussion?_ "

"You have something I need." Loki said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "The tesseract. A blue glowing cube that you took out of a metal case. I would like for you to return it to me."

This time Aurida gave a sly, yet innocent smile. " _What is this thing you call the tesseract? I don't remember taking anything of the sort._ "

Loki was becoming impatient with this little game of hers and thought of just ending it by making her another one of his pawns, however he had other ideas for Aurida and her usefulness to him. "If you give me the tesseract I will help you return to whatever world you came from." he spoke, trying to remain calm.

This intrigued Aurida, grabbing her full attention now. Loki could see that and he hoped she would fall right into his lie. " _You can return me back to Skyrim?_ " she asked, a part of her already missing home.

Loki gave a nod. "The tesseract has the power to help you return back home, but without me it is useless to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling that there was some kind of catch to this. Aurida had been through travels such as this and they always had a catch each time. Some which did not end well for the ones who made the deal. " _And to help me return to Skyrim, what do I have to do for you in return?_ "

"Smart woman." Loki replied. "For me, I need your help. I want to cleanse this world, but a force of evil wishes to stop me from doing so. If you help me destroy this evil, I will help you return home."

His words sounded true to her, but Aurida wasn't one to trust others, or one to be trusted, however she saw no other way to return home other than to help Loki with his mission. " _Alright. I will help._ " she spoke, making her decision. " _But if you are lying, I will kill you._ " she said in a menacing tone.

"I understand." Loki said with a nod. "You have my word."

Reaching into her satchel once again Aurida pulled out the tesseract, handing it to Loki without any problems. She really wanted to keep it but if it was the key in returning her to Skyrim then so be it. " _My name is Aurida. May you tell me your name?_ " she asked, curious as to who this mage was.

Loki carefully held the tesseract as if it would break with the slightest squeeze of his hands. "My name is Loki." he replied with a smile. "And you have a unique name, Aurida."


	3. Of dragons, gods and...green rage monsters? Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurida is now on a mission with Loki, only to be interrupted by a certain red, white and blue soldier accompanied by a man made of metal.

**THUNK!**

**THUNK!**

**THUNK!**

It hadn't bothered Loki at first but it quickly became rather annoying as the time passed by. He did not even noticed Aurida's tail until it began to lightly thump against the metal of the vehicle. Loki had stared at the strange tail in amazement for a good while until staring at it became boring. Right now he wanted to chop the tail in half to end that infernal noise, but then with Aurida having a few qualities of a reptile would that mean the tail would grow back if it were to be chopped in half? It was very tempting to test the theory out, but then again Loki did not feel the need to deal with making another enemy.

Aurida didn't even notice the look the glare Loki was shooting at her as she watched the land drift by, glancing at the starry night sky above. It brought back memories of her travels in Skyrim; the colorful lights that occasionally danced in the night and the sight of the moon in view as if it were only a day's walk just to reach it. She already missed the land, as well as stealing from people, breaking into homes during the night, killing off enemy bandits and avoiding the guards at all costs. Sure it was tough but she enjoyed the thrill of danger and adventure.

In a short amount of time they had finally reached their destination as the vehicle slowed down to a stop. Aurida immediately exited the vehicle without hesitation, taking in her new surroundings from their current location. Her eyes saw what she assumed to be the entrance of a cave that was a few feet away with two people standing guard to keep intruders away. The sight of it all brought back memories of her many ventures of exploring through caves, especially ones that held bandits and Forsworn within them.

Without warning her instinct kicked in as Aurida reached behind her, grabbing her bow along with an ebony arrow and took aim at one of the humans. Loki nor Hawkeye did not even have time to stop her as the Khajiit let the arrow fly, hitting one guard square in the chest which immediately alerted the one guard that was left. As she reached back for another arrow a new arrow flew right beside her, nearly grazing her face as it hit the remaining guard in the chest, killing him instantly. Aurida narrowed her eyes and turned around, glaring at Hawkeye with a jealous and envious rage filled look.

" _That was MY kill!_ " she growled.

Hawkeye gave a shrug with a look of innocence. "You weren't quick enough." he said simply.

Putting her bow away Aurida clenched her hands into fists, wishing she could kill off this human as well, but then past experiences of having done the same thing made her think otherwise. The last thing she wanted was everybody to be after her whilst trying to kill her in the process. Loki could see the want to kill in Aurida's eyes and quickly intervened, moving in between the two. "Enough of this childish behavior." he said, giving both Hawkeye and Aurida a stern look before focusing his attention on Aurida. "I need you to stay out here and stand guard. When I need you I will call for you."

Unfortunately as much as she hated the idea the Khajiit gave a nod as the others drove the vehicles closer to the cave entrance and left the vehicles to enter the cave. She casually walked over to the cave and sat down near its entrance, already bored and wanting to do something, like steal from people or break into a home to steal whatever valuable trinkets she could find. Now she was acting as a guard for a mage instead of fighting off bandits, vampires and other dangerous creatures that roamed the lands of Skyrim.

A sudden noise made Aurida swiftly turn around, fire engulfing her right hand and sparks dancing on her left. Had she not hesitated she would have possibly killed Loki, who stood fast and pointed his scepter at the Khajiit, also ready to attack if Aurida had decided to turn against him. The fire and sparks disappeared as she glared at Loki with a bit of hatred. " _It is never wise to sneak up behind me. This will be your only warning._ " she said, letting out a growl to indicate how frustrated she was.

Loki wanted to respond with a comment of his own but decided against it as he lowered his scepter. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you." he replied calmly.

" _I assume you are here because you need me for something?_ " she said, crossing her arms. " _You don't look to be a person who enjoys having a conversation with others. So what do you want?_ "

He gave an amused smile. "I will be needing your help very shortly for a small task." he replied, walking towards her.

His words immediately caught Aurida's attention as a grin appeared on her face. " _And what is this small task that requires my help?_ "

*******

The many lights and buildings of Stuttgart amazed Aurida as she stood upon the roof of a medium-sized building that sat across from what looked to be a castle holding a party for royalty. People were leaving and entering as she waited, tightly holding her bow as she watched everyone go about their activities without a care in the world, unable to notice the danger that lurked above and below them. After ten minutes had passed she heard terrified screams coming from inside, only to become louder as the party guests quickly exited the building in fear. Everyone quickly gathered together as she saw Loki emerge from the entrance, his armor having changed before her eyes while he calmly walked towards the frightened mass of people with a smirk.

Aurida reached for an arrow, taking aim at the crowd while watching Loki carry on with his plan. She was a bit impressed as the people kneeled before him after shouting at them to obey him. She barely paid any attention to whatever Loki was saying, keeping all of her attention on the people below her as she kept her aim at them. It was hard to resist to just take out one person, more out of boredom and entertainment instead of waiting for someone to make a decision to go against Loki.

Fortunately for the Khajiit it came sooner than she expected.

Out of all the people in the crowd one old man stood up, speaking against Loki defiantly and without fear. Aurida grinned as she aimed the ebony arrow at the old man, ready to kill him without hesitation. However Loki decided to take it upon himself to end the man's life, shooting a blast of energy from his scepter at the man. Unfortunately the blast never made contact, swiftly being reflected by an oddly dressed man who looked to appear out of nowhere, holding a red, white and blue shield, having saved the old man from the blast. Sadly the blast had been reflected back at Loki, hitting him hard in the chest and causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

The man then began to walk towards Loki, talking as the wounded mage struggled to stand. The people who had been kneeling were now beginning to stand with confidence, all because of this mysterious warrior. Aurida watched in silence as a strange flying beast made itself known, hovering in the air as it aimed some kind of weapon directly at Loki. The silence was quickly interrupted by female voice that echoed very loudly. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." the female voice commanded.

The next several minutes were complete chaos.

Instead of obeying the command Loki swiftly aimed his scepter at the flying beast as a blast of energy was fired at it. Unfortunately the blast completely missed its target as the beast moved out of the way in time, giving the warrior enough time to attack Loki as both then began to fight. The crowd of people immediately panicked and took off running in different directions to escape the fighting. Watching the fight from above the Khajiit was slightly amazed at how the warrior fought like a Stormcloak warrior. / _No no no! Why do I have the worst luck?_ / Aurida felt as if the gods themselves were toying with her on purpose, payback for all the horrible things she had done in.

" _Gods be damned. I will not let this Stormcloak bastard kill my only chance of returning home!_ " she said in a frustrated tone, putting away her bow and arrow as she ran over to the edge of the roof and carefully scaled down the fire escape that sat on the side of the building.

Once her feet touched the ground Aurida took off running towards Loki and the warrior, grinning as she unsheathed her Nordic swords, slicing and cutting people who were still fleeing, and unlucky enough to get in her way. One person that ran into her fell to the ground, staring up at Aurida with a look of fear as she stared down at whoever run into her. She was quick to recognize the person as the old man who had acted defiantly against Loki earlier, making her smile sadistically as she stomped her foot down on his chest, receiving a groan of pain from the man.

All the chaos around her seemed to fade as she focused her full attention on what would be a special victim. Sheathing one sword, Aurida reached into her satchel, pulling out one of her Elven maces as she kept her foot pressed hard against the man to prevent him from getting up. She stared at the mace before turning her attention back on the man. " _Oh yes. You deserve a fate worse than death for your disobedience._ " she spoke in a calm, yet menacing tone.

The man stared at Aurida with pleading eyes. "P-Pl-Please...let me go..." he said, having a small bit of hope that she would show mercy to him.

She gave a sadistic chuckle, her foot letting up to relieve some pressure, allowing the old fool believe she had changed her mind. Unfortunately before he could attempt to sit up a great wave of pain erupted in his stomach, followed by a great flow of something warm and wet. He suddenly cried out in pain as Aurida gave the mace a sharp twist, the blades slowly shredding the man's insides. Half of the mace had pierced through the man's flesh, but Aurida made sure it wouldn't be enough to kill him off too quickly. She tilted the mace, pushing it inside the man's stomach until the blades disappeared, smiling wickedly as the man began to scream out from the immense pain he felt. Then she began to twist and turn the weapon before slowly pulling it out, along with whatever organs had been hooked by the blades of the mace.

With a final bloodcurdling scream the old man died before her, his body lying lifeless on the ground as his blood pooled beneath his body. Aurida pulled away any flesh that was attached to the mace, speckling her gloves with blood as she did. It would be strange for one to feel satisfaction from killing an innocent man, but for the Khajiit it was a normal feeling, having repeated this act many times in many different ways. She was a bandit at heart and had become quite addicted to killing on a regular basis; this man had been no different. After putting away her mace and sheathing her sword Aurida was ready to fight, wanting to use her magic for a change, feeling the adrenaline pumping through her already.

"Stand down!" shouted a male voice, regaining Aurida's attention and focus on the current situation.

Looking up from the lifeless corpse Aurida was face to face with the warrior Loki had been fighting against, only now he was standing a foot in front of her, ready to attack. Her eyes shifted from the warrior to Loki, noticing that his armor was gone and his scepter no longer in his hands, leaving him sitting on the ground defeated. Another thing that caught her attention was the metal humanoid, its eyes glowing as well as a triangular piece on its chest that looked like a large gem. Was it a Centurion? It did not hold the look of Dwarven metal, then again she was not even in her own world so it probably held no connection with the Dwarves.

There was silence for just a moment.

Until...

"Fus RO DAH!"

The powerful force of her shout was enough to send the warrior flying backwards, causing him to crash into the fountain that sat in the middle of the street. Unfortunately she had no time to make a second attack as a blast of energy was shot at Aurida, hitting her directly in the chest of her armor that sent her flying back as well. Needless to say that blast had knocked the wind out of her, along with hitting the ground, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay conscious. / _Damnit...I always seem to underestimate the enemy._ / Then her mind slowly drifted off to darkness.


End file.
